


The Trials and Tribulations of Being a Loving Boyfriend

by TopDoctor



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bear - Freeform, Beards, Bisexual Male Character, Bukkake, Bull - Freeform, Cop Fetish, Cuck, Cum shot, Deepthroating, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female-Led-Relationship, Femdom, Gangbang, Hairy, Light Bondage, M/M, Malesub, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn Puns, Rape Fantasy, Romance, Service Bottom, Soft man, Strap-Ons, Woman on Top, bara, bisex, cuckold, daddy - Freeform, flr, muscular man, ntr, romantic femdom, train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDoctor/pseuds/TopDoctor
Summary: A loving couple spends some quality time together.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you love me, Ted?” said Claire.  It was a question that often preceded some questionable sort of action. It was a question that always received the same answer.

“Yes,” said Ted. 

Ted remembered the first time that this question was asked of him. It was in a nightclub parking lot, at 2am. Claire wanted him to eat her out in public. Which he did, of course, it was impossible for him to say no to her.  His large muscular frame would intimidate most people. His hairy body and beard would be just enough for any woman or man for that matter to call him Daddy, but not Claire. For her it just made his submission just the more satisfying.

“Really?” she said as she teased his hole with the head of her dildo.

“Yes…” said Ted. His arms were tied behind his back and he was bent over the bed. He was staring at a mirror that gave him a full profile of him getting fucked.

Claire gripped his wrists and pushed her strap-on into him, making him gasp.

“Mmmm… you’re pretty tight…” she said as she gave him another hearty thrust.

“Ahhh… ack… uhhh,” he was unable to speak as she kept opening him up.

“This must be your first time,” she said casually.

It hurt him a little bit but at the same time, he couldn’t help but find some sort of pleasure in it. He looked like such a whore being fucked like this, he felt so pathetic. But it felt so good to be pathetic. It felt good to be taken advantage of and to be at the mercy of someone else’s will. 

“Ah! Ahh! Uhhhhh! Ahhh…” he said as her thrusts got faster and harder. The more he opened up, the harder she would fuck him. 

“Do you still love me, Ted?” she said as she worked the strap-on deeper and deeper into his hole.

“Ye-- ye… Yes!” he said as he tried to maintain some level of composure. 

She stopped for a moment and pulled out.

Ted tried to reclaim his breathe.

“This must be an interesting experience for you, having your hole fucked for the first time,” she said as she added more lube to the dildo. 

Ted didn’t respond he merely tried to brace himself, he knew that she wasn’t going to hold back now.

“Mmmm, and our first night together too,” she said as she allowed the rubber cock to rest on his hole.

Ted licked his lips and asked her as politely as possible, “could you… could you… please… be more gentle?” 

Claire rubbed the dildo against his hole and stared at him for a moment. Then, she slipped the dildo into him as she pushed his thigh onto the bed. She leaned over his body, her breasts against his back, her lips pressed against his ear. She wrapped her arm around his neck and softly whispered, “no.”  Claire began to pound his hole with reckless abandon as he moaned and grunted. His pleas for mercy only increasing the force and speed of her thrusts. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pressed his head into the mattress, with his face still staring at the mirror.

He looked like such a whore.

He felt so helpless and pathetic.

He didn’t want it to end.

Pressure built up in his body as Claire continued to fuck him, he could only take so much.

Cum shot out of his cock like a cork from a champagne bottle.

Claire dismounted him and pulled his head toward the mess he’d made.

“Clean it up, you naughty little whore,” she said to him as she forced his head into it.

He lapped it up, like a good little fuck boy.

Claire undid restraints that had held his hands in place and she took off her strap-on. She turned him over and got on top of him, she kissed him on the lips, tenderly.

“I love you, Ted,” she whispered in his ear with a mischievous smile.

“I love you too,” he said, exhausted.


	2. Trust - 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a party at Ted's expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-parter.

"Do you trust me, Ted?" Claire asked him.

It was a question that was often asked of Ted when he was put in some type of compromising position.   


As usual.  


Ted was tied up with his legs crossed and his hands behind his back. He was blindfolded and his head was resting against the edge of a couch cushions.

Claire left him in that position for a while, he wasn't sure how long it had been but he guessed at least 20 minutes. He could hear her moving about the room, moving things, talking on the phone. He stopped paying attention, he entered some type of relaxed meditative state.

Once Claire was satisfied with whatever she was doing, she walked over to him and she whispered in his ear, "a few friends of mine are coming over and they need someone to entertain them."

Ted swallowed nervously.

"Your mouth seems like a good candidate," said Claire.

"Ok," he said, almost out of breath already.

Claire licked his ear and moved up to lightly bite his bottom lip.

She stood up and ordered him to stick his tongue out. She pushed his head down against the cushion, held a handful of his hair and smothered him with her pussy.

“This is what you’re going to be, all day… a warm mouth for people to fuck,” she said as she rubbed her clit against his tongue.

Ted found it difficult to breathe with Claire on top of him like this but as far as Claire was concerned, breathing was a luxury.

“Yes… yesss… take it… you filthy little boy…” she whispered as the rhythm of her body quickened and she could feel him struggling for breath under her. 

Ted struggled and flinched under her as she mercilessly fed him her pussy. He heard her shout and moan as she came on his mouth.

When she lifted herself off of him, he was almost on the verge of fainting.

He could feel her breath on his lips as she said to him, “your whole day is going to be like this…”

Ted sat there idle for several more minutes, thinking really hard about whether he was afraid or aroused.  The door to the apartment suddenly opened and Ted heard heavy footsteps approaching him.

“This the lucky boy?” said a raspy voice, it sounded oddly familiar. 

“Yes, isn’t he cute?” said Claire.

“Yeah, he is pretty cute,” the man’s fingers gently combed through Ted’s beard. Ted relaxed a little bit. The man began to lightly tap his face with the back of his hand, making Ted wince a little bit.

“Can I take out his cock? I wanna see how big it is,” said the man.

“Sure,” said Claire.

The man reached down and undid Ted’s belt and unzipped his pants, revealing a nicely sized, limp cock. “Wow, he’s a lot bigger than I thought he would be,” said the man as he stroked it, “has he fucked you, yet?”

“No, I want him to work for it,” said Claire.

The man chuckled, “It’s been, what? 6 months?”

“He needs to work a little harder,” said Claire.

The man laughed as he stopped playing with Ted’s cock. 

Ted heard the sound of a fly unzip and pants being tossed aside. He felt the weight of two hands against the couch cushion. He felt a tongue gently trace his and then flick across his nose. Eventually, the man’s lips were pressed against him and he was kissing him hungrily.

“Mmmm… mmmm… fuck… your girlfriend play with you already?” said the man between kisses.

“Yes,” moaned Ted.

“Mmmmm… I can taste it…” He said as rubbed Ted’s tongue with his own.

The man stood up and Ted felt the head of his soft cock touch his lips. Ted circled it with his tongue before he started to suck on it. He could feel the cock in his mouth get hard as if he was filling it up like a water balloon.

The man pulled his cock from Ted’s mouth and rubbed his balls all over his face, “yeah… you like that don’t you…” The man’s balls lingered over Ted’s lips, so Ted started to lick them instinctively. “Look at that, he’s such a good sub, I don’t even have to tell him anything,” the man said triumphantly as Ted sucked his balls.

The man pulled his balls from Ted’s mouth and gave his face a couple of licks before roughly plunging his cock into the back of Ted’s throat.

Ted struggled to breathe as he felt the sudden weight of the man’s whole body on his face. He felt the man’s balls slap against his chin and he could hear him grunt..

The man pulled out for a second, Ted coughed and caught his breath. But it was only for a second. When the man put his cock back into Ted’s mouth he fucked him even harder, making him gag and drool. When the man was finished, he plunged his cock so far in the of Ted’s throat that Ted could lick his balls with his tongue. The man came in Ted’s throat, making Ted swallow his load. Ted choked and coughed as the man lifted himself up.

“Wow,” said Claire

“Yeah... fuck... can I sit on his cock?” said the man.

“Maybe next time, their are other people coming,” said Claire.

The man bent over and gave Ted a peck on the cheek and said “see you at work tomorrow, Ted.”

Ted shivered.

The door opened and more men came in. 


	3. Trust part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted is involved in a massive bukkake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Just finished college and it's taking me several weeks to get this chapter the way i want it.

Claire calmly took a sip of her glass of wine as a frenzy of men surrounded her large muscular but very hopeless boyfriend. 

They were like a frenzy of sharks preparing to feed on their newly acquired meal. Or a pack of dogs awaiting permission from their master.

“Put him in the middle of the room, so that he is completely surrounded,” she ordered.

The men did as she commanded and pulled Ted to the middle. He was quite heavy and they struggled a bit but ultimately they got him to where Claire wanted him to be.

Even as they were dominant over Ted and the ones taking advantage of him, they were still subservient to Claire. They were only allowed to do what Claire had ordered, anything more or anything less would be met with swift and humiliating punishment. 

“I want him covered in cum and I want his mouth violated,” she said.

Ted’s heart began to beat fast, he had never been in a bukkake before. He had never been in the service of so many men at once. He couldn’t even tell how many men were in the room or who they were.

Ted soon felt the onslaught of dicks on his face, they were slapping against him and rubbing on him.

“Yeah… you like that don’t you… you little slut…”

Ted felt a cock slip past his lips and reach the back of his throat. He felt a firm hand grip his hair and hold him in place until he choked.

“Oh? Is that too much for you?” The man said as he began to make slow and deliberate thrusts into Ted’s mouth, making him gag even more. “Is Daddy’s cock too much for you?” The man said mockingly. The man pulled out, “can’t take anymore?”

“...Yes…” said Ted as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yes, what?” asked the man.

“I… I can… take more…” said Ted.

“Good…”Man grabbed Ted’s hair and pulled him in. The man thrust into Ted’s mouth at a much faster pace. 

Ted could hear the man moan and curse as his balls slapped against Ted’s chin and his pubic hair tickled Ted’s nose. 

“Oh God, oh God… Fuck…”

The man pulled out, causing Ted to release a glob of drool onto the floor. 

Ted suddenly felt a thick sticky substance covering his face as the men surrounding him suddenly started to yell and howl.

“That was quick,” Claire said over them.

“I thought you were supposed to be like the energizer bunny, Frances!?”

“Can’t handle that magical mouth!?”

“Look, Look, I underestimated him, alright?”

“Whatever, you fucking poser!”

Ted sat there with his face covered in cum and men still jerking in his ear.

“You wanna suck on my balls, filthy boy?” 

Yes, sir,” said Ted to the man that was now presumably, in front of him. His chin was lowered a bit as the man rubbed his sweaty balls all over Ted’s face. Ted struggled to get them in his mouth as they moved around his face, covering him in the man’s musk.

“Wow, you do want it don’t you?” said a teasing voice.

“Mmhmm…” mumbled Ted.

The man eventually rested his jewels on Ted’s lips and Ted devoured them eagerly.

“Ahh! You’re a hungry boy aren’t ya!” The man said with a little bit of surprise.  


Ted began to lick them and suck them, allowing them to slip in and out of his mouth. He could feel another cock pressed against his cheek as he did this, it leaked pre-cum onto him.

“Fuck, I don’t think I can last too long either if he keeps sucking on my balls like this… ahhh…”

“Weak,” said Claire. 

“Sorry, my Queen…”

Ted felt cum leak onto his forehead as the man above him grunted. 

The man that had his cock pressed against his cheek soon released himself on Ted’s face as Ted drained the balls that were in his mouth.

The balls popped out of his mouth as the man stumbled backward.

Ted felt his head pulled back as the heads of two dicks rubbed against each other over his lips. Ted’s tongue swiped over them as he tried to fit both of them into his mouth.

“Man, he’s so eager…”

Ted nursed on the two cocks until they exploded on his face. 

The room soon escalated into a sensual and lustful chaos as Ted continued to service the men in the room. They covered his face, his hairy chest, his neck, his clothes, whatever part of his body they could cum on, they did. Ted could hear the door open and close as his mouth was used and his body was violated. He was unsure if more men were coming or if men were leaving. 

“Someone fuck me!” said a voice above Ted.

Ted listened as the sound of intense clapping echoed in the room as a man answered the bottom's prayers.   


“Don’t leave his cock unattended, boy,” said a commanding voice.   


Ted was guided forward by several pairs of hands, until he reached his destination.  Ted enveloped the cock in front of him as the man’s hips vibrated from being fucked intensely. Ted felt cum on his back as he sucked.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It feels so good!” 

Ted bobbed his head up and down as he serviced the bottom before him.

“Oh god, I don’t… I don’t think I can…”

“Come on… just let it go…”

Cum began to flow into Ted’s mouth as he sucked.

Time became irrelevant as cum rained upon Ted’s person and he tasted and breathed nothing but cock. His brain shut off and he began to only operate on some deeply held animal instinct to consume and satisfy. Quantity became an abstract concept. Dignity became meaningless. All complex brain function ceased.

At least until the shower turned on.

“Huh…” said Ted, waking up from subspace.

“Are you ok?” said Claire.

Ted was on his knees in the bathtub and Claire was washing his hair.

“Yeah…” he said meekly.

“Do you want me to stop?” Claire asked.

“Stop, what?” said Ted.

“Washing your hair, do you wanna do it yourself?” Asked Claire.

Ted wrapped his arms around her like a vice and buried his face into her stomach, “no.”

Claire giggled, “ok.”

Claire continued to wash Ted’s hair as he began to relax more. 

“I love you, Ted.”

“I love you, too.”


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted surprises Claire for Valentine's day and Claire pays him back with a surprise of her own.

Ted stood at the door nervously. It was Valentine's Day and even though Claire insistently ranted that Valentine's Day was bullshit, Ted still stood at her door with chocolates and roses. He had even told her he was working today just so that he could surprise her.

Ted knocked on the door. He heard light shuffling before an authoritative feminine voice yelled, "who is it!?"

"Candygram," Ted answered.

Claire opened the door in a plain t-shirt and grey sweatpants, "Ted!?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he said with a big smile on his face.

Claire stood there dumbfounded.

"Uhm, I know Valentine's isn't your most favorite holiday but I still wanted to get you something…"

Claire was silent.

"If you don't like it, I--"

"No," Claire interrupted, "it's fine."

She pulled him inside and directed him to the couch. As Ted sat down, Claire found a vase for the flowers.

She set the flowers on the table and sat on the couch with him. "Thank you," she sighed.

"You’re welcome, happy Valentine's Day," Ted said as he went in to kiss her lips.

Claire kissed him back, softening her countenance a little bit. 

Ted broke away for a second. "Is there anything you want me to do?" 

"Mmmm…" she hummed in deep thought, "I want you to worship me."

Ted nodded.

Claire dragged him upstairs to the bed and ordered him to kneel on the floor as she disrobed in front of him. When she took her underwear off, she shoved it into his face, forcing him to breath in her scent. 

"Does it smell good, you filthy boy?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm," he hummed in agreement.

She tossed the floral panties aside as she got on the bed and waited for him, "I don't have all day little boy."

Claire laid on her back as Ted kissed her body. He wasn't allowed to touch her with any part of his body other than his lips and tongue. Although there was punishment for defying this rule, Claire knew that it wasn't in Ted's nature to do so. Few things turned him on more than the taste of her supple body and her biting her lip when he kissed a sensitive spot.

Ted started from her thighs and kissed them as he made his way to her pussy. He spent quite a bit of time on it, sucking her lips, licking her clit, eating her out like he was starving.

"Mmm… you like that don't you…?" she whispered before biting her bottom lip. Her hand wandered down her body until they made their way to Ted's hair. She gripped it lightly and combed it with her fingers.

Ted eventually made his way up her belly and stopped at her breasts. 

Claire gasped lightly as Ted gently sucked her nipples.

"Mmmm… I should invite someone over and have them fuck me while you watch… it can be your Valentine's day present… being cucked… would you want that? Being cucked after bringing me chocolates and flowers?" Said Claire.

Ted nodded.

"You sure? Cause I'll do it. I will ride another's man dick right now and make you suck his cock right after," said Claire.

Ted blushed, he nodded again.

Claire turned over and grabbed her phone.

Ted watched her phone screen as she went through her contacts, eventually settling someone labeled, "Bulldozer."

"Did I say you could stop?" Said Claire.

Ted moved back a bit and began to kiss Claire's butt. Focusing on her tender hole.

"Mmm, hey Dozer. What's up? Oh, nothing. just getting worshipped by my loser boyfriend.--" 

Ted buried his bearded face into Claire's ass as she spoke on the phone. Claire went into explicit detail about how Ted liked being used by men in front of her and how he had not once been inside of her. It amused her and Dozer greatly about the level of humiliation he would endure without any guarantee of intercourse.

"--ok, so you'll be here? Alright then, see you soon," Claire hung up.

20 minutes passed before there was a knock on the door and Ted was ordered to answer it.

Dozer had arrived.

Dozer was an older man with a bald head and a salt and pepper beard. He wasn't as tall as Ted or as muscular but it didn't matter. He got to fuck Claire and Ted didn't.

"Hi, little boy, where's your Mistress?" Dozer asked.

"She--"

Dozer pressed a finger against Ted's lips, "now, now, little boys should be seen, not heard. Take me to her, now."

Ted's body shivered. He led Dozer upstairs.

"Hey," Claire said as she laid on her side, her head propped up on her hand.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you?" Dozer greeted her with few kisses on the lips.

"Good," Claire said.

Dozer took off his clothes and got into bed.

"My cock is still soft."

"Oh? Well, Ted can help you with that…"

Ted crawled over to the couple and began to suck on the limp dick as Claire kissed Dozer's neck and shoulder.

"Mmm, fuck, he's pretty good at that isn't he?" Muttered Dozer .

"Yes, he's a little oral slut," said Claire as she nibbled on Dozer's shoulder.

Ted said nothing as he did his work. He moved from Dozer's cock to his balls, kissing and licking them before giving them a hearty suck.

"Uhhh, ahh, fuck, mmm, God, you should bring him over sometime, I haven't gotten my dick sucked this good in a while," said Dozer.

Claire turned Dozer's head to her, she began to kiss his lips hungrily. 

Ted looked up at his girlfriend intimately kissing a stranger, who's dick was in his mouth. 

"Mmm… can he rim me?" Asked Dozer.

"Of course, he can," said Claire.

Dozer got on top of Claire and continued to make out with her while Ted rimmed his hole. 

"Man, I can see why you love this guy so much, fuck. He got you flowers and chocolates too?" Said Dozer.

"Yeah, he's a doormat," she replied.

"I heard you had him perform for a bukkake." 

"Mmmhmm."

"God, I regret missing that."

"Don't worry, that's not the only time he's gonna do something like that, right Ted?"

"Uh, uh-huh."

Ted started to lick Dozer from the base of his dick all the way to his hole, all while he was still locked in an intimate embrace with Claire.

"Can I fuck his face before we start?" 

"Sure, knock yourself out."

Dozer rolled over and gestured for Ted to come to him. He held him in place as he choked him with his fat dick.

"Mmm, yeah, you gag on that cock little boy…" Dozer looked at Ted with an evil smile on his face.

"You having fun there?" asked Claire as she laid her head on Dozer's chest.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem," the two kissed each other again.

Ted watched them as cock hit the back of his throat. 

Dozer pulled out of Ted’s throat, “ok, little boy, that’s enough from you.”

Claire laid down Ted rested his head on her stomach and watched as another man fucked his girlfriend. 

"Oh man, ya know Ted, I would say I'm better at fucking your girlfriend than you but you've never actually fucked your girlfriend," said Dozer.

Claire laughed as she held Ted's head only inches away from the fucking.

Dozer's cock thrust into her steadily and smoothly. His stroke was tailored just for her.

Ted's eyes widened as he watched. His mind was tangled and confused. He felt so many things at once, jealousy, emasculation, humiliation but most of all, he felt lust. He wanted Dozer to cum inside of her, he wanted other men to fuck her. His mind began to think of other filthy things.

"Oh my God! I can see his boner through his fucking jeans," chuckled Dozer. "What a fucking perv!"

Ted blushed.

"Make him taste it," ordered Claire.

"Sure thing," Dozer pulled out and immediately filled Ted's mouth.

Ted could still taste her as Dozer thrust into his mouth; it only made him harder and more conflicted. 

Dozer pulled out and resumed fucking Claire again.

Claire looked at Ted like she was looking at her future husband.

"Hey, uhm, why don't we have Ted eat you out while I fuck you?" Asked Dozer.

"Hmm, sure," said Claire

Ted looked up at her.

Claire smiled.

Ted got onto his back and Claire got on top of him, with her pussy just above his face. 

Dozer put a pillow under Ted's head.

Claire lowered herself into Ted's face and Dozer slipped into her. 

As Ted licked Claire, Dozer's balls rubbed against his face. 

Ted could hear Claire's moaning and Dozer's labored grunting. Dozer was rubbing his scent all over his face. 

It was a lot to take in.

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" yelled Claire.

Ted could see Claire's muscles tense up, when Dozer pulled out, Claire's nectar came out dripping all over Ted's face.

"Man, you came pretty hard," said Dozer.

"Yeah… mmm… did you?" Said Claire.

"No."

"Fuck him then."

Dozer crawled around and pulled him up a little, "my dick is so wet from fucking you that I don't even need lube."

Claire tossed it to him anyway. 

Ted looked up in a daze, his brain had short-circuited. He felt Claire's delicate hands holding his face as she came into his line of sight. He was looking at her upside down.

"Look at you, your face is a mess," she said, commenting on the juices that were stuck in his beard.

Dozer rubbed his cock a little bit before entering Ted's hole, making him gasp.

As Dozer began to push into Ted.

Claire lowered her head and whispered into his ear, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ted."


	5. Picnic Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Ted go for a walk in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope everyone is doing good. I'm working on adding a little bit more characterization to the main characters, so this chapter is a little longer than usual. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Also, wash your fucking hands!

Claire and Ted walked along a gravel path in the park. Ted had just gotten off work and he wanted to relax a little bit. He had been working some pretty long hours lately and he hadn't been able to see Claire as much as he wanted.

"How's your day been going?" Ted asked.

"Fine, kind of slow," Claire said, with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, nothing like a night in the park to unwind."

"Mmm, yeah…" She perked up a little bit.

As they walked, Ted couldn't help but wonder what Claire's job was really like. She never really talked about it much. He knew that she owned a fetish club and that she was a Dominatrix but he had never really prodded her about her work.

"Uhm, so, how's work for you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Hmmm, what do you mean?" 

"Ehm…what's your job…like…?" 

Claire stretched out her arms and put her hands behind her head. 

"Not really that much different from a customer service job to be honest."

"Oh…uhm…really?" He was a bit caught off guard by her casual demeanor but he wasn't sure what else he expected.

"Yeah, we mostly get nice people but occasionally you get people that are like, 'I wanna speak to the manager' or 'what kind of club doesn't have watersports!?' Ya know. The usual."

"Wow, that must be… surreal…"

"After awhile you get used to it. The other day some guy demanded to be used like a human toilet and he threw a whole tantrum about it when we told him it was against our policy. We had to have security escort him out."

"How… how do you… how did you even get into this?" 

"Mmm, I had a friend in college that used to do it on the side. She brought me into it and I enjoyed it more than she did."

"I see…"

The two continued to walk casually. Claire seemed to be leading Ted somewhere but he didn't seem to notice. He was just happy to get a breather and see her again. Eventually, they came across a lone picnic table amongst the brush.

"You wanna sit down?" Ted asked.

"You can sit down." 

Ted sat on the picnic table and reclined on it. They had been walking for quite a bit.

Claire walked over to him, reached under her skirt, and began to pull her underwear down.

"Uhm, we're in a park…" 

"Mmmm… is that supposed to matter?" Claire asked as she held her underwear in her left hand.

"What if… someone comes…?" 

"Hmph, that would be quite the problem for you wouldn't it… I guess you would just have to put those lips to work wouldn't you?" 

Claire took off her underwear and shoved it into Ted's face while she gripped his throat firmly. She rubbed her scent all over him, claiming him like a cat. 

"Who do you belong to, little boy?"

"You," said Ted.

She shoved her underwear down his shirt. She held his head as she jumped up and stood on the seat of the table. She forced his head back as she covered his mouth. 

"Come on, lap it up, boy. Show me how much you love the taste," she said as her hips swayed back and forth, rubbing her pussy against his lips. His beard lightly scratched her thighs.

Ted's lips followed the motions of her body, kissing and licking her the way she wanted. Tasting the crevices and confines of her forbidden parts.

Claire's slow swaying transitioned into rough rocking back and forth, making the table creak and making it difficult for Ted to catch his breath.

Ted struggled to keep up and made frustrated grunts underneath her.

"Is it too much for you, boy?" asked Claire.

"We're going to get caught!" whispered Ted.

"Mmm… are we now?" 

"I don't wanna go to jail! Claire!" pleaded Ted.

"You'd love to go to jail wouldn't you?" 

"What!?" Ted said in a hushed tone.

Claire gripped his hair and forced his head against the table again. She smothered him while he looked up at her. 

"You heard what I said." She bit her lip and began to describe a long, intricate fantasy at Ted's expense.

_ Two officers find us on the picnic table. They order us to put our hands on the table and then they search us. While they're searching you, one of them shoves his hand down your pants and feels how hard your cock is from eating me out. He runs his fingers along the length of it, he grips it firmly and rubs his thumb against the head. You don't say anything, you just stand there and let him do it. You let him use you. Cause you're a slut. _

Claire spat in Ted's face. "Tell me you're a slut!"

"I'm a slut!" he yelled instinctively.

Claire continued smothering him again.

_ The officer slams you against the table and calls you a queer for leaking precum while he fondled you. He holds his fingers up to your face and orders you to clean them. You suck on each one until they're spotless. The other officer reaches under me and fingers me in front of you. I'm already wet from you servicing me, so his fingers slide in without any trouble. He plays with me while you watch. He kisses me, shoves his tongue down my throat and fondles my breasts. You don't do anything about it, cause you're a Cuck. _

Claire reached into her large purse and pulled out a strap-on with a studded dildo attached.

"Of course you carry an emergency strap-on in your purse…" Sighed Ted, resigned to his fate.

"Shut up, worm," she said as she shoved the dildo into his mouth and choked him with it.

_ The officer handcuffs you and says that you're being arrested. You beg him not to take you to jail. He tells you to shut up and pulls down your pants.You feel him whip you with his belt while I'm still being fingered by his partner. You feel a sting of pain with each strike, and he tells you to stop being a little pussy. You tell him it hurts, he chuckles and tells you that he’ll give you something to complain about. _

"Uch… ggurg… gah…" Claire gagged Ted intensely before pulling out the dildo from his throat, causing a deluge of drool to fall from his mouth.

Claire bent over to meet his eyes. "Say you're a naughty boy, Ted."

Ted took a moment to recover his breath. His throat was raw and he had drool all over his shirt.

"I'm... I'm a naughty boy…" 

Claire took the used dildo and slapped it against his cheek, leaving a spit trail behind as she moved it back to his eye level. “You should be punished shouldn’t you?” she said with the dildo staring him down.

Ted nodded, he looked around anxiously for a moment, trying to make sure no one was around.

Claire pressed the dildo against his throat and pressed it against his chin, forcing him to look up.

“Don’t look around. Look at me, I’m the one who’s in control,” she declared. The dildo went along his chin and stopped at his lips. Claire leaned forward, sliding it down his throat again. 

“Don’t look away from me,” she ordered.

_ The officer finishes spanking you and forces you to your knees. He whips out his limp cock and orders you to suck it. You, being the little service bottom you are, do it without question. Your lips suck and tug it, making it stiff and hard. He slaps you occasionally, insults you and belittles you. He knows you enjoy this, he knows that you want more. You do want more, don't you? You're hungry aren't you? _

Claire pulled out of his mouth again, giving him the privilege of breathing. 

"Turn around, Ted."

Ted slowly readjusted his body, gripping the edge of the table and stuck his ass out. 

Claire undid his pants and pulled them down.

Ted heard the metallic jingle of his belt as it was removed from his pants. He then felt the strong leather against his throat. The uneven shaft of the rubber cock teased his hole, making him shiver.

_ The officer's partner is fucking me now. The officer forces you onto the table so that you can see. He taunts you and tells you that you could never satisfy me the way his partner can. You're just a warm hole to fuck. He lubes himself up while you watch me being pleasured. Then, eventually… _

"h--!" Ted yelped.

The dildo pressed into him, entering him. The studded texture of the dildo made the sensation of penetration much more intense, hitting every nerve on its way in.

"That's right," she said while pressing her lips against his ear.

_ He's fucking you now. His thrusts are strong and powerful. With each push, the table shakes. With each push, you whimper. And with each push, he makes you feel more and more like an object. He holds your head up and thrusts faster. If he fucks you any harder you just might shatter like glass. But you want that don't you? You want to be ruined. You want to be destroyed. You want someone to tenderize you like a piece of meat.  _

The picnic table shook and rocked as Claire thrusted into Ted. He whimpered as he held on to the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white. He couldn't take much more, he felt like he was going to burst.

_ Can you see me, Ted? The officer's partner is still having his way with me. I'm letting him do all the things that you're never allowed to do. I'm letting him touch me in ways that you only dream of. I want you to see it. I want you to watch. _

Claire pulled on the belt tightly, forcing Ted further back. He couldn't escape it now, she was going to fuck him to oblivion.

"Aach, haaah, aaahh--" He yelled out in pleasured anguish as his cock erupted like a broken dam.

Claire finally released him, almost making him fall off of the table.

His body felt weak and his mind completely blank.

Claire removed her strap-on and cleaned it before putting it in a plastic bag and then back in her purse. 

Ted laid on the seat of the picnic bench for a moment, as if waiting for another order.

Claire sat next to him and pulled him toward her, making him lay his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and spoke to him softly.

"Do you want to come with me to work tomorrow?" Asked Claire.

“Huh…” Ted said in a post-orgasmic haze.

“I said, do you want to go to work with me tomorrow?” she repeated.

“Uhm…” Ted looked up at her as if he was staring at her for the first time.

“Wow, I must have really fucked the shit of you. Do you even remember what your name is?” 

“My name?” 

“Yes, your name.”

Ted took a few minutes longer than it should have to come up with an answer, “Thaddeus Jebediah Ezekiel Gabriel Coriander.”

Claire raised her eyebrows in shock, “uhm… uh… ok…Ted…”

“Oh, you can call me, Ted.”

“Of course.”

There was a moment of silence between the two as Claire held him gently. 

“Do you want to go to work with me tomorrow?” Claire asked him again.

“Ehm…sure...wait...why?”

“The club is having a night carnival and I wanted to use you for some of the...attractions.”

“Why?”

“Because, I’m a huge pervert.”

Ted laid there in silence, he didn’t know what answer he was expecting.

“What do you want me to do?” asked Ted.

“Well, we have a number of things you can do, we have a Glory hole,” she raised her hand up and tilted her head, as if this was an essential thing that they would obviously have. 

“Some thrones…”

“Thrones?” He said in a confused tone.

“For facesitting,” said Claire.

“Oh…I see,” said Ted.

“We also have Holes-in-the-wall, living furniture, a fetish fashion show and a maze of dicks as well as a maze of pussy, uhm let’s see what else--” Claire went on.

“Uhm…the gloryhole and the hole-in-the-wall sound fine,” said Ted.

“You don’t want to be in the maze of dicks?” said Claire, befuddled.

“Sure, I’ll do the Maze of Dicks. How could I forget the Maze of Dicks.”

“You can also do the milk factory,” said Claire.

“Sure, that too,” said Ted.

“You don’t even know what it is,” said Claire.

“Surprise me.”


End file.
